


whenever you look at me (i feel things i can't define)

by trainfucker69 (tsunbrownie)



Category: MapleStory
Genre: KINESIS WOULD BE A KINKY FUCK WE ALL KNOW THIS BY HEART, M/M, but still old enough to make responsible life choices™, kinesis: i hate him but fuck he's hot, like without actual maidplay tho, literally the only thing i finished that's not in korean, maidplay, the underage tag's bc kinesis is still like... 17, this is p filthy but it's fluffy filth so it's ok???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/trainfucker69
Summary: Kinesis absolutely did not spend the entire two hours flashing his panties (yes, you heard right, those were panties, he was wearing a maid outfit before this and he wanted to make it perfect) in suggestive poses, just to see White drooling on his pillow, and not because he was being assfucked to the ends of heaven, no, because the man thought it’d be hilarious to fall asleep on him. //kinesis dresses up in a maid outfit, whines a lot, and gets what he wants in the very end. because, come on, when doesn't he?





	whenever you look at me (i feel things i can't define)

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN BY ME BACK AROUND THIS TIME LAST YEAR I THINK. it's amazing how much people improve in a year bc i'm dying rn like i can't believe i wrote this shit.

Kinesis was so damn  _frustrated_.

Between all the clothes scattered around the room, the bedsheets shuffled out of their usual neatly placed positions and all the pinning and growling that filled the room slight moments before, it was replaced with whatever the person meant to him right now (partner? lover? Arch-nemesis? He had absolutely no idea, honestly) snoring softly, disturbing the silence that filled the room. Kinesis could only pull down his oversized shirt to cover his legs a bit more as he glared at the body that lay there so peacefully.

Kinesis absolutely did not spend the entire two hours flashing his panties (yes, you heard right, those were panties, he was wearing a  _maid outfit_  before this and he wanted to make it perfect) in suggestive poses, just to see White drooling on his pillow, and not because he was being assfucked to the ends of heaven, no, because the man thought it’d be  _hilarious_  to fall asleep on him.

It was true, he hated the other man. But a person could only hold back so much if someone with a pretty face of that scale was in his underwear (he briefly registered it was him that ripped his pants off, but that was for revenge, and Kinesis didn’t seriously think this far) blushing in a light shade of red, trying to pretend it wasn’t getting to him. It was every person’s dreams to have a face that pretty moaning under them, encouraging them to go faster, and it was indeed Kinesis’ dreams too.

A voice that sounded a lot like the other man lightly reminded him in his that it was Kinesis who was moaning under White the last two times, but he pushed it aside. He didn’t need that commentary right now. He was horny. Plus, White was actually pretty good at topping, although those memories may have been hazed out due to the drugs he was on at that precise moment. He should have asked where White got those aphrodisiacs, he was convinced they were illegal. Not that White particularly cared about law – but still.

However, he now came across a second problem. Kinesis was a very stubborn teen. Whatever dignity was left after his face completely going red at White’s sexual innuendos aimed when he was wearing that maid outfit – what did he mean when he said it looked natural on him!? He may be able to wear any clothing in this world with a perfect fit, but that was a maid outfit,  _a maid outfit_  - he did not want to throw it away by doing humiliating begging, clutching him to take him. He was pretty surprised White sighed after a while, asking him if he needed an extra shirt (“half the fun in maid clothing is the undressing”, he was internally yelling at the other man,) but to resist when he was wearing that oversized shirt? He knew White had some serious kink for oversized clothing (he seriously looked at him like he was going to flip him over and fuck him right there when he wore it, Kinesis was surprised he resisted the temptation.) So, he was very confused when White just stuttered and decided that sleeping would be more entertaining than whispering possessive words and filth into Kinesis’ ears as he bit into his neck.

Grumbling, the hardness in his panties starting to get seriously uncomfortable as he fidgeted, he glanced sideways at the abandoned tie and telekinetically brought it into his hands, repeatedly looking between the sleeping man and the tie. He grinned as he went down, grabbed the unconscious man’s wrists, swiftly tying the knot, making sure it isn’t so tight.

 _It’d be tiring if he woke up right now_ , he grinned as he played with his work, pleased of what he has made of it. Dropping the other man, he climbed on the top, forcing the sleeping man into a possessive kiss, biting on his lips. White barely responded, moaning lightly into his mouth, until Kinesis broke the link to breathe. Impatiently pulling the buttons on the shirt, he smirked as he pulled the other man’s shirt off.

Until, Kinesis got a paralyzing migraine. Clutching his head, he shut his eyes, trying to push away the pain, panic overtaking him, his body collapsing sideways as he lost the power to even keep his balance.  _Why here, why now!? How do I call Jay!?_

“No need to call Jay,” a tired voice whispered during yawns, and he felt a grip clutching his wrist tightly, “You’ll be fine in a few minutes.” Kinesis opened his eyes to glance agape at the other man, now awake, albeit rather discontent. Before he could push away the other man or even speak, a tight knot formed around his wrist, and he struggled trying to pull it off, face paling when it didn’t come off.

“Some of us actually know how to tie knots,” White grinned as he flipped the two’s positions, now climbing on top of Kinesis, lightly caressing his cheek. Grumbling, he sighed, “If you were  _that_  desperate for sex, you could have woken me up instead of trying to jerk off to my unconscious body.” He paused, glancing at Kinesis. “I know I’m irresistible, but I would appreciate knowing. I could… help.” Kinesis bit on his lips to swallow a moan as White’s hand massaged the back of his neck.

“You  _bastard_ , you know I can’t resist that,” Kinesis groaned as he tried to kick the man pressing his weight on the top, but White only pinned him to the bed harder in retaliation, the hand not even faltering as he continued. The two just lay there for minutes as White whistled and gently pressed his fingers at Kinesis’ neck muscle, and the monochrome adolescent’s irritation grew only more intense as time ticked. It wasn’t long until his patience snapped and he thrashed, trying to remove the tie, screaming, “Just fuck me already if that’s what you want!”

But White just tossed him a look, shrugged and rose up, looking down at the teen who was blushing heavily with a malicious glare that clearly spoke  _get the hell down here again or I’ll make sure you’re sexually inept until the end of time Rhinne controls, bastard_ , White chose to ignore that commentary and opened the cabinets (the second from bottom one was the one White opened, it was where they kept their items regarding sex), shuffling through a bunch of items in it. The teen could only squirm uncomfortably on the sheets as he flexed around from his position, trying to see what the other man was doing, and his face significantly brightened when he returned to the bed.

“Took you long enough,” Kinesis spat, eye locked with the lube on the snowy man’s right hand, the excitement that he was forcing down from his voice leaked through despite his attempts to keep it unseen. White raised his eyebrows, and placed it away from the boy’s sight. The sudden show of confusion made his face jovial and Kinesis gritted his teeth when he saw that slight shake of his lips.

“You woke me up, you may as well entertain me,” White leaned down to bite the teen as he grabbed his backside and forced him up to a standing position, making him kneel. Kinesis frowned as he felt something cold pressing on his entrance.

Groaning, he attempted to escape the other man’s grasp but the other man pressed on harder, the thrashing only making the item slide into his hole. “If I wanted to be fucked by a vibrator, I would have asked,” Kinesis breathed out, attempting another roundhouse kick at the man, who just stepped out of the way and turned the toy on.

Kinesis immediately lurched as the toy buzzed against his prostate, the pleasing feeling forcing a choked moan out of him, only leaving him to send accursed, desperate glares at the so-called magician who merely yawned as he watched curiously. Kinesis gritted his teeth and attempted to push it out, but that action only caused his walls to cramp in, the vibration intensifying through his feeble figure, immediately causing him to jump. After this action repeated a few times, he lay defeated, unable to do something other than letting the toy buzz freely within his ass. The once only half-hard cock now was fully standing, rubbing against his belly, the movements caused by the vibrator making it jump with a rhythm.

Kinesis let out a heavy groan and clenched against the toy one last time to come, and froze when he came to a realization; White, that  _bastard_ , purposefully used the one he wouldn’t be able to come solely with. White just wanted to see him in vain and flail hopelessly as he tried to come. Choking back his tears, he threw the millionth glare at the other man who was covering his mouth, not trying to make his laughter leak through. Letting the horrible profanities he’d never use leave his mouth, Kinesis tried to tackle the jolly man, who simply jumped out of the way to let him crash onto the bed. Maybe that action had an effect, or maybe the swearing distracted him from the tremor still going strong but the buzzing eventually stopped and he felt the item slide smoothly out of his body. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he lay there, the hard-on still uncomfortable, but satisfied that the distraction was now away.

The man just let the teen huff on the bed to regain his breathing and his usual attitude. After some time that has passed, the shirtless one’s head shot up to stare between him and the problematic underside between his legs. Sighing, and smirking, White shot up to the bed, throwing aside his underwear, and grabbing the lube he put aside. “Ready?” He whispered as he leaned closer to drag him to a furious kiss, and the teen replaced the reply with a moan and a weak nod. Noticing the reply, he pulled away to remove the cap from the bottle, covering his finger and his hardened cock with the oily liquid, gently sliding a finger in. Kinesis frowned at the sudden intrusion but sighed out when he soon adapted, signaling the other man to keep going. The urging working, another finger probed his entrance, pushing in, stretching him apart slowly but thoroughly

The fingers were removed and something hotter and thicker probed his entrance, no warning being given as White pushed in, immediately hitting Kinesis’ prostate. Groaning to adjust to the sudden heat, the blushing teen bit on his lips, but once he was, he relaxed to lean towards the taller man, whispering words of encouragement between the moans and grunts. Faster, you can go faster, I can take it, don’t worry, I’m fine, he whispered under his breath, and White could only pull the teen forward to speed up the rhythm, enjoying the every second as the other clutched around him. It did not take him long for Kinesis, who was already delirious from the vibration slight minutes before the erratic fucking to come all over the two, and White groaned as he felt the muscles clutch and followed him.

The two lay there, exhausted and drained of energy, yet pleased. As the feeling slowly etched away, Kinesis frowned as he rose up, the pain from being tied down now acknowledged. White sighed as he grabbed an end of the knot, undoing it. The teen, now free from binds, came up to drag the other man by the shirt, dragging him out of the bed. Unpleasant, White just glared at the time, and pushed Kinesis to the bed with his weight.

“Not this time. I’m not going to sleep in all this come, sweat and lube, especially when the weather outside could possibly freeze all that,” Kinesis pushed the man away with his telekinetic abilities to once again rise from the bed, “and I don’t care if it’s 4AM. You’re going to the shower with me, you asshole, I refuse to hug you when you’re all sticky.”

Frowning, but not being able to object, he stood up, and let the teen drag him towards the shower as speedy as possible, hoping he can return to the bed to return to his nightly sleep.

 

* * *

 

epilogue.

The teen woke up to the shining rays of the morning sun blazing past his eyelids and straight into his eyes, and sighed contently when fluffy sheets and the warmth of another man beside him. Running his hand through the white locks of the other man’s hair, Kinesis stretched, a few breaking sounds caused by yesterday’s activities echoed around the otherwise silent room. Breathing out, pushing away the greedy wishes of wanting to stay in, Kinesis stepped out of the bed, the sudden morning chill making him shiver. Looking down at his clothes, he grabbed his pants lying abandoned and the coat that was neatly organized on the stand, getting ready to go out. Grabbing yesterday dinner’s leftovers, Kinesis flicked his gaze at the time. 8:41AM. Not a bad time to start his patrols, he acknowledged as he munched on the quick breakfast. Standing up, of course, since what happened just a few hours before made him very uncomfortable when sitting down. He was glad most of his activities involved a lot of moving and kicking ass, since Jay or Yuna could notice or guess what has happened in the prior night.

_What matters is that I don’t have to sit down for an extended time, though. If they noticed… Man, that conversation would be really awkward. Telling them I’m sleeping with another man would already be awkward, but sleeping with someone who kidnapped Yuna? Man._

Kinesis jumped over the obstacles and moved over some he couldn’t (this is what telekinesis was for, he believed) to reach the bed again to grab his phone. Pausing briefly to admire his partner’s adorable sleeping face, he leaned in to gently kiss his forehead. White only stirred and acknowledged with a low “mmm”, before returning to his morning sleep. Kinesis felt blissful such a person was his lover, and papped his head a few times before leaving for his morning patrol.

Of course, not before tying White’s hands together with his tie properly this time, and binding him to the bed with some extra yarn he found on the sofa.

_I hate you, you ass._

He paused to reconsider that, deciding to add something after.

_I hate you, you ass, but I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [maple tumblr](http://wmkine.tumblr.com/) for other maple stuff too, mostly my writing in korean. so if you can read it you could go raid that too i guess


End file.
